Robert the Terrible
Robert the Terrible *'Species': Gourd Robert the Terrible is a pirate and a terror to all of the Gulf Coast and the is the (former) main antagonist of the The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Bio Robert was a Lord of Monteria, who grew greedy after his brother, The King, was using The Royal Family's wealth on helping the citizens of Monteria. After failing to take over the throne, he was banished from the country and became a pirate captain and formed himself a large crew to take on the King's Men. Using his knowledge of mechanical technology, he gave himself a body of gears and a keg to try to make himself stronger than the king. He kidnapped the King's son, Alexander, and sent spies to kidnap Alexander's younger sister, Eloise. He had created an early version of the mine to blow up the King's ship, however he needed to know when the King was coming back before he can leave them in his secret bay, so he gave Alexander and Eloise two hours to tell him when the King is returning, even if they don't know. After their two hours were up, he came into the dungeons to find The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything trying to escape with his prisoners. Robert threatened to kill Eloise if the don't tell him when the King is returning. But after George cut the rope to the chandelier to knock him over, Robert and his men chased them to the bay where it seem like Robert was going to win, until the King and his men showed up and sunk his ship. When the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything were preparing to go back to their original time, Robert hooked himself to the back of their rowboat where he followed them into the Pieces of Ate and mistakes one of the stage actors, Sir Fredrick, as George and was about to kill him until the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything interfered and dropped another rowboat on him and sent him back to his original time. He was later seen reformed by Alexander dancing to "Rock Monster". Psychical Appearance Robert is a green gourd with brown hair and beard. He is mostly seen with his mechanical suit made up a keg with different gears and parts to make up him limbs, including a leg from a chair for his upper right arm and a spring for his knee above his peg leg. Voice Actors *Cam Clarke *Naomi Kusumi (Japanese dub) Fun Facts *He is the third villain to be in a robotic suit. The first two were Greta Von Gruesome and Baron von Cavitus. *Even though they're related, he never calls either Alexander or Eloise as his nephew and niece. *His voice is similar to Liquid Snake from the "Metal Gear" series, a character Cam Clarke also voiced. *According to his trading card, Robert prefers to knitting, reading the longest novels he can find, and eating the perfect meal at any fine restaurant rather than be terrible. **If he was not an actor he would pursue a career as a food critic and had nothing good to say about daily catering on the set. *Robert is designed by Rob Corely, which he states that he was a real challenge to work with due to the fact he's made up with different pieces. Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first